


A Reversal of Fortunes

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [9]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dreams, Drugs, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: What if it wasn't just Sarah that ate the peach?Complete one-shot, rated T (minor sexual innuendos). Part of the LFFL Freaky Friday Ficlet Fun Challenge series: Create a 50-500 "quick fic" off a photo prompt.





	A Reversal of Fortunes

_Photo prompt art by Pika La Cynique._

* * *

The dancers on the ballroom floor left Jareth dizzy as they swirled around him. He turned, lost, his coordination as scattered as his thoughts, trying to pinpoint how exactly he had gotten here.

Turning again, trying to lock onto anything that he would recognize, he stumbled back as a pair of dancers twirled by him, barking a sharp scathing laugh in his ear. Whirling, he shuddered at the loud noise and tried to clear the fogginess in his head once more, only briefly catching the glimpse of red hair and a purple satin dress on the woman, a skeletal mask on the man, white ribbons glittering behind him as they moved past him in a blur. Briefly, something clawed at the back of his mind that _he should know this place_ \- and he tried desperately to grab onto it - but before he could it was gone, dissolved like smoke in the wind.

Suddenly, he spotted her. She was amongst the crowd, leaning back against a pillar as others hovered around her, whispering into her ear. He stared, mesmerized by her beauty that stood out from the others in the crowd. Where they were blonde and sculpted of lithe grace, she was dark-haired and voluptuous, her dress a billowing mass of spun stars, the top of her corset tied loose and exposing the tops of her breasts, her skirts riding high on her thighs and revealing long limbs he let his gaze admire. The dark boots that encapsulated her thighs surprised him and he raised his gaze once more, her own suddenly capturing his.

She smirked faintly and for a moment, the briefest of recognitions shot through his body, leaving him flustered and aroused. _Sarah?_

He started forward then paused, confused when suddenly as the pair of dancers that had laughed in his ear so rudely from before passed by she was gone.

Shoving past the pair with a grunt of annoyance, he frowned and looked about frantically, knowing instinctively he had to find her. _She has the answers I need._  

So he searched, looking around the dance floor and stumbling past playful scenes filled with innuendos of all sorts, but still he couldn’t find her. When his panic began to reach a fever pitch - suddenly, there she was. This time, he didn’t bother hiding his interest, feeling his blood heat as he hungrily devoured the sight of her, raising an eyebrow as he saw she now had a crop in her hand and tested it against her left palm, shielded by a black leather glove. His arousal at the sight of her in such an innocent dress, around such hedonistic activities and the _tap, tap, tap_ of her crop as she stared at him with a knowing smile had him visibly swallowing, his body responding with enough force to make him exhale sharply against the ache in his groin.

She leaned back, hiking up her skirts once more and crossing her ankles, beckoning him to join her. He didn’t hesitate, shoving past dancers in an effort to get to her.

Just as he was a few feet away, he watched her pluck something out of a basket. His eyes widened when realization hit him full force, rage and arousal suffusing him completely. She simply smiled angelicly and licked the skin of the peach. _Sarah…_

He opened his mouth to roar his outrage and capture her to hold her down and pound his frustrations into her alluring body when suddenly, the ballroom began to dissolve and crack. Looking around, he tried to grasp what was happening, only to slowly look back at her.

She smirked and blew him a kiss. He leapt forward, grabbing for her, but just as his fingers traced her wrists - the Dream was shattered.

Sitting up sharply in bed, still feeling the desire burning under his skin, he looked around as he exhaled sharply to calm himself and saw it - a half eaten peach next to his pillow with a note.

_Turnabout is fair play, Goblin King. -S_

 


End file.
